


Trapped

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kristanna, Modern AU, among other things, with some seriously horny mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: Anna becomes trapped in a small mountain town when avalanches in the area block the only way in or out.  She is fearful she will have to sleep in her car when she is thankfully taken in by one of the townsfolk who goes by the name of Kristoff.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Trapped

It had been years since the snowfall had been so perfect for dangerous conditions. The roads were usually closed for Avalanche control after the warm ups, when the temperatures dropped and the surface of the snowpack turned to ice. Once the new dump of snow fell on that… that was when it became the most dangerous. Road were closed during those times and travellers were forced to make massive detours to get to the coast or the interior, or simply wait it out.

This year however, it was like the perfect storm for avalanches. A low-pressure system stalled over the region, brining massive amounts of snowfall upon an already high snowpack. No one in their right mind should have been on the road. But human life is not that simple. It’s easy for newscasters to warn about not travelling the TransCanada highway, but it is completely another for travellers who have plans to get across the province to simply change them.

Not to mention all the truck transports of goods, people needing to get across for family or friend emergencies, honestly any reason under the sun that someone would take on the treacherous roads with all the warnings in place.

Which is why is was no surprise at all to Kristoff when news came to their incredibly small town of Field - between Lake Louise and Golden - that dozens of trucks and cars were now trapped there in between the only ways in and out due to avalanches. 

It would have been no issue for a bigger place, but this was Field, there was no grocery store - only a well stocked gas station - and the Inn only had eight rooms. He knew this because his parents ran it and he had spent his whole life in this tiny mountain town.

Kristoff sat by his kitchen table with a cup of coffee, watching the snow come down in big heavy flakes. _Well, sucks to be them,_ he thought of the people now probably congregated in the travel centre, wondering what was going on, when the roads would open and what to do exactly should they still be closed at nightfall. 

There was a knock at the door which did not surprise him one bit, but did put a small sense of dread into the pit of his belly. If it was who he thought it was, then he was not going to like this very much. He lumbered to his feet and opened the door.

“Come with me.”

No greeting, as per usual. 

“I’m busy, Ma.”

“Ha! You are not busy. You are going to come down to the travel centre with me and find some people to help.”

“I don’t have any room.” Even he detested the whine he heard in his own voice. It was childish, he knew. Also, this was not the first time his mother had implored him to help in such a way. It was satisfying sure, and he did like helping out in the end, but why did it have to be so damn intrusive on his privacy. 

“You have a couch you can sleep on and a bed you can spare.”

With that his mother turned away, not looking back to see if he would follow. She didn’t have to.

*****

The travel centre was all kinds of chaos. Kristoff hated being tucked in a small place with so many bodies, so many voices, so many different kinds of smells and kids screaming and trying to follow his Ma around listening to people saying the same damn things over and over…

_Wonder when the roads will open…._

_Isn’t this just the craziest thing…_

_How long will we be trapped here…_

_What are we going to do…_

He felt for them, he really did. No one deserved to be in such a situation, but he had to wonder what they were thinking even attempting to drive the highway with all the warnings in place. Surely, they could fly if they absolutely needed to get somewhere. There had to be other options than this highway through hell that connected central Alberta and the rest of Canada to the coast. 

“There, over there.”

His mother was grabbing at the elbow of is coat and he looked down at her. For such a short woman she sure did have a commanding presence. 

“The small woman gnawing on her fingernails. Go see if she needs help.”

“No.”

His mother turned her head slowly up at him. He managed to hold his ground for almost a minute, then he finally heaved a sigh. 

“Fine.”

He took a few small steps forward and one giant awkward stumble when his mom pushed him from behind. Much to his chagrin, it did not go unnoticed by the petite redhead. 

He sauntered up to her and she was suddenly looking at him with shimmering hopeful eyes, giving him pause. Despite his reluctance, he was actually genuinely humbled to offer someone some aide. He always felt this way when he helped people, even if it made him uncomfortable. It was the gratitude he saw in their faces, he guessed. He hadn’t even done anything for this woman yet and she was already looking at him like a knight in shining armour.

“Hi.” It came out sounding forced and awkward. Not unusual for him.

“Hi!” she beamed. “Are you trapped here too, or are you one of the townspeople?”

“I’m the latter,” he smiled. “Are you travelling with anyone?” Kristoff looked around, half expecting some man to emerge from the crowd, place a protective arm around the beautiful woman, and ask what was going on. But no such man materialized. 

“No, no, I’m on my own, as stupid as that sounds.”

“Not stupid,” he mumbled, even though not long ago he was thinking just that.

“I just wanted to see my sister so badly! Her and her girlfriend just moved into their first house. They are so proud of themselves, I just wanted to go to Victoria and surprised them and-”

The woman suddenly sighed abruptly, interrupting herself.

“Stupid. I knew the roads were going to be bad. I didn’t mind if I got delayed, but now I’m trapped here and I have no idea where I am going to sleep. The Inn is all booked and they are taking as many extra’s as the can but only families with kids, which of course I totally understand!”

Kristoff stared at her a moment, wondering about a million things before he gently cleared his throat. 

“Well, if you need, you can stay at my place.”

The woman’s worried face fell and Kristoff had no idea what emotion replaced it.

“You would take me in?”

She ended it in a question so Kristoff only nodded. She stared back with her huge unblinking eyes, so he assumed he had to elaborate.

“This has happened before. We only have the one Inn… my Mom and Dad run it actually. But they do make sure they take in the families with children, even in their own home. We all do this,” he paused looking around the room and finally recognizing someone. “See, that’s Lloyd, oh and his wife Heather too… they will take in a few folks.”

Kristoff scanned the room farther. 

“That’s Mrs. K… she’ll take as many as she can. Last time she ended up with nearly a whole busload of high-school aged kids on route from a dance competition. Laid out ‘bout a dozen sleeping bags on her living room floor,” he chuckled. “She had the time of her life actually. Ever since her husband passed, she is the resident babysitter, dog-walker, cat-sitter, plant-waterer, you name it. If something needs looking after in this town, she’s the one we call.”

Looking the other way, he found someone else he knew.

“That’s Jeremy. The dude has the smallest cabin here but he will still offer the floor and some bedrolls to any trucker who doesn’t want to weather this out in his cab. I guarantee he’ll have some callers before this is through,” Kristoff could not help but chuckle again as he looked back to the woman.

He was caught immediately off guard. Her eyes were somehow larger now, shiny and completely confusing him. She looked on the verge of tears, but also happy? How was that possible? Her smile was incredulous and he had no idea what to think until she spoke again.

“This whole town… you’ve all done this before?”

He shrugged, “Well, yes. It’s been a long time, but yeah, of course. There’s nothing here but a gas station, a travel centre and a small Inn. We can’t just leave people stranded in their cars for days.”

_That_ changed everything. Somehow her eyes got wider and became panicked.

“Days?!”

“Yeah, days. It’s supposed to reach record-breaking snowfall over the next forty-eight hours. That was why they warned people not to travel the highwa-”

She burst into tears and Kristoff panicked himself. God, if his Ma saw, she would probably slap him silly. He was supposed to help and now he was making a stranded traveller cry. What the hell was wrong with him?

*****

“You are sure this is no trouble?”

It was at least the hundredth time she had asked that. Even after he had smoothed things over, properly introduced himself, and assured her that he had plenty of space, the question came up yet again as they stepped into his little home.

“No trouble at all,” he smiled, making his voice light and upbeat. He was actually tired as hell and did not want to entertain anyone, let alone a sacred, stranded traveller. Especially this one. He had a feeling she was going to talk the entire night through and he absolutely did not want to do that regardless of how gorgeous she was.

“Well, I can’t thank you enough.” Her voice waivered at the end.

He was scared she was going to cry again and looked over to reassure her when he realized that she was smiling… trying not to laugh actually.

“Oh my God, is that a life-sized cardboard cut-out of Han Solo?”

Kristoff looked over his shoulder. It had been there for so long he didn’t even notice it in the room anymore, which he realized now how stupid that was. While he still liked Star Wars, that cut-out had been something as part of his collection when he was a much younger man. A teenager in fact. Although he had outgrown collecting memorabilia, he had a strange sentimental attachment to the thing.

It was his and Sven’s first job as soon as they could drive; working at the small movie theatre in Golden. They were just ticket rippers but on a slow snowy day were asked to clean out the storage room and throw everything away, or take it, management didn’t care. It was a treasure trove of amazing things, most of which did end up in Kristoff and Sven’s beat up old trucks, one of which was that carboard cut out.

“Uh, yeah. I guess it is.” He didn’t know what to say. To be honest, he was a little embarrassed that maybe she thought it was childish and stupid.

“That’s adorable. I love Star Wars too. Han Solo is definitely one of my favourites.”

He had no idea what it was, whether it was the amused shine in her eyes, the new light-hearted mood… her beautiful smile maybe, but he suddenly felt like he might be able to stay up a bit longer if she did indeed want to chat for a bit.

~ ~ ~

Anna couldn’t sleep.

Was it because she was in a strange man’s bed? Or was it because that strange man happened to be one of the most gorgeous men that she had ever laid her eyes on.

She found her eyes tracing the shape of his jaw as they talked, the way his big fingers came up and scratched at his scruff every so often. It looked like he hadn’t shaved in a couple of days and it suited him.

She was also taken with his eyes. They were so beautiful, a little mysterious maybe, and Anna wasn’t sure, but she also saw a level of playfulness in them that he had not outwardly shown her in his mannerism yet, except for being in the possession of that life-sized cardboard Han Solo of course.

He definitely seemed shy. Or perhaps just used to being alone. Anna had no idea what he would do in such a small town, but she aimed to find out. Who knew how long she was going to be stuck here. The forecast was calling for record breaking snowfall which did not look good for her making it to the coast for the weekend; a thought that seemed like a nightmare mere hours ago. Not now, however, having a warm comfortable place to sleep in a kind man’s home…

Anna sighed, flipping herself over and caught a whiff of the man who normally slept in the bed. He changed the sheets, made a little show of it actually so that she knew she had something clean to sleep on, but since they were both single sleepers in a double bed, he had neglected to change the case on the spare pillow. 

Curious, Anna rolled forward and leaned into the pillow, smelling it tentatively at first before diving in and burying her face into it as soon as she realized it _was_ his smell. It was intoxicating. It smelled of the woods, of the outdoors, fresh air and pine mixed with what she could only assume was his natural musk.

She inhaled deeply again, stifling a groan.

It had been a long time since she had smelled a man in any bed, let alone her own. She had tried a few relationships after her engagement fell through, but none of them felt right. How odd that there was something comforting about her current situation, a thing that had been completely devoid with any man she had seen since that terrible day. She was not seeing this man of course, so how was the comfort already here? Probably the kindness, the fact that she did not have to sleep in her car and worry about freezing to death.

That was probably all it was, wasn’t it?

\----------

Kristoff woke early as usual. He started the coffee, trying to remember to be quiet because there was a woman sleeping in his bed.

An absolutely gorgeous woman.

He recognized it as soon as his mother pointed her out in the visitor centre. His heart skipped a beat, causing his chest to kick out a ‘no’ to his Ma, because there was no way she could be there alone. And yet here he was, with a _single,_ beautiful, amazing woman sleeping in his bed.

They didn’t get much beyond the most basic small talk before Kristoff offered her dinner. It didn’t surprise him to hear her say she wasn’t hungry. The last time he took in a couple, both young men did the same, insisting that they were fine and didn’t need any dinner. Kristoff assumed it was because they both already felt they were putting him out, which in his mind made absolutely no sense. It was just what the town did when people were trapped. It wasn’t the first time and would not be the last. He made the three of them dinner anyway and had to laugh to himself how hungry the two wayward travellers actually were.

Anna was about the same. Kristoff said he was hungry and started dinner despite her telling him she was fine. When he served up the spaghetti and home-made bolognaise, he coaxed her in the kitchen by telling her he made enough for a family so she should dig in while it was hot. She did, and he had no idea he would get so much pleasure from watching someone else eat his food.

Was it her soft groans, or the way her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she told him how delicious it was? He suddenly pictured her making similar but more intense facial expressions in his bed. He shook his head. Damn it had been a long time since he had felt the love of a woman.

Not wanting to drag out the night, Kristoff offered to make to make up his bed for her after he had dinner put away. He could have talked to her a lot longer, reinvigorated by her presence and her eyes… among other more desperate thoughts that came from the very pit of his abdomen. Yet he knew she was probably stressed and tired and perhaps entertaining him since it was his house. People had done that before, so the bed was made, she was bid a goodnight, and he curled himself up on the couch.

It was a long time before sleep took him, thinking about the events of the day, of sparkling eyes and lips that looked so soft he longed to kiss them…

He sighed deeply, pushing her from his mind in need of sleep.

It was fitful, and not because he was on the couch. That was why he decided to get up so early despite the fact that he had a guest. He was confident he could be quiet enough to let her sleep as long as she wanted.

~ ~ ~

The smell of bacon roused Anna from her deep sleep.

Unsurprisingly, she found herself clutching the spare pillow that smelled like the man who slept with it, to her chest. She sighed deeply, putting it back where it belonged and groaning as she got out of bed. It took so long to fall asleep she felt groggy. Well, she always felt groggy when she woke up no matter how much sleep she got, but this was different. 

She grabbed her toiletries bag from her suitcase and opened the door to the bedroom slowly. Kristoff was in the kitchen with his back to her, clearly making breakfast.

Anna cleared her throat, then gave a cheerful, “Good morning!”

She almost laughed when his back straightened with surprise before he turned around. 

“Oh, Morning,” he mumbled. “I’ll have breakfast ready in about ten.”

“Is that okay if I use the bathroom?”

He blinked at her, clearly baffled be the question.

“I’m just going to do my morning things? If you don’t need the bathroom?”

His eyes widened with understanding. “No, no, be my guest. Take as long as you need.”

Anna nodded her thanks and tucked herself into the small washroom. It was clear that it had been renovated. The tile, the cabinet, sink and mirror, it all looked brand new. She suddenly wondered if Kristoff had done the renovations himself and conjured up a mental image of him with jeans and a tool belt, swinging a hammer, or _some_ kind of tool. Maybe he did it in the summer when it was hot. Probably. Maybe he didn’t have a shirt on as he worked in the stifling little house, broad shoulders and back glistening with sweat while he manually laboured with the home improvements…

Anna scrubbed her hands down her face and let out a shaky breath. She had been horny as hell lately and this was _not_ helping. Already she could feel an ache between her legs, that burning tingle that cried with out with want… no, _need._

Anna turned the tap on full cold and doused her face. The mental image of her and Kristoff tangled in the sheets together was a hard one to get rid of, but she managed by replacing it by wondering how long she might be trapped in this small town.

Not that the accommodations were bad. They weren’t. At all. In fact, they were wonderful, being in the small home of a gorgeous man, on the inside and out. They hadn’t talked all that much but Anna recognized him as a kind and caring soul. A kind and caring soul wrapped up in a ruggedly handsome beefcake of a man… _God, those shoulders of his really are broad, aren’t they?_

Anna cursed the pulse that began again between her legs and splashed her face several more times. She was absolutely in no sort of place that she could ease that ache without being found out. Honestly, it wasn’t like she could just take a moment to pleasure herself… well, if she was quiet maybe. She could be quick enough. Maybe…

_What the fuck, Anna?_

She stared at herself in the mirror, blindsided by how hot and bothered she suddenly was. Quickly she brushed her teeth and combed her hair and left the washroom so that she would not be tempted further to do something which would be mortifyingly embarrassing should she be caught.

~ ~ ~

Breakfast certainly seemed a little more awkward than dinner the previous evening. Anna could barely look at him and Kristoff had half a mind to wonder if he had somehow offended her. Maybe she snooped through his medicine cabinet? Not that there was anything in there that any other man didn’t have, including the box of condoms.

That was something he was sure he was going to have to replace, unopened, before they expired. There certainly wasn’t a lot of opportunity to meet single women in his impossibly small town. It had sadly been a long time since had shared his bed with anyone. He imagined it would be quite some more time after Anna was long gone as well. 

He sighed. At least he would have the memory of her to keep him warm on the nights it was cold and lonely. It sure would beat trying to conjure up images of sexual appealing women. He had never been so deeply attracted to someone as he found himself with Anna. Truly, she would be unforgettable.

After breakfast she insisted on helping with the dishes. He let her, since he didn’t have a dishwasher and it was nice to have someone dry after he washed everything, even if she did have to ask him where everything lived, which he found adorable.

His phone rang just as he was emptying the dirty water form the sink. He dried his hands and answered it without needing to look to see who was calling him. There was only one person who ever did.

“Hi Ma.”

He felt Anna’s eyes on him even though she had retreated to the couch in the living room. He contemplated ducking into his bedroom for privacy, but she had all her things in there so he decided against it.

~ ~ ~

Anna watched him as he slowly paced his kitchen, talking on the phone.

“No, I’m good, but what about you? Anything you’re running low on?”

He listened a moment, running the index finger of his free hand along the kitchen counter as he slowly walked by it.

“Eggs? Sure, I have lots. And some frozen bacon if you… okay I’ll bring that too. Anything else?”

He paused and turned to pace slowly back into the kitchen, catching Anna staring at him. She thought he might just look away but he didn’t. He held her gaze for a moment, corner of his mouth curling up into a little lop-sided smile before he shifted his eyes forward and began pacing again.

Anna’s heart started to hammer in her chest. _What a look! Good lord that was hot._

“I have so much fish in my freezer from the summer, I’ll bring a bunch of that over too. Okay, Ma. Yes, see you in a few. Yes, okay I will. I said I will, Ma! Alright. Bye now!”

He ended the call with a little shake of his head and a smile before looking over to Anna.

“Care to go for a little walk?”

~ ~ ~

With Kristoff’s backpack stuffed with frozen provisions for his parents to help feed the abundance of people they had taken in, him and Anna bundled up and headed out the door. It wasn’t a long walk to the Inn, but it had snowed a staggering amount overnight, and trudging though the heavy wet snow was not easy going.

Anna had insisted to help carry something, so she had a canvas bag with the eggs and a loaf of bread in it. They had barely set out when Kristoff took it from her, worried she was going to trip in the snow and end up breaking all the precious eggs. As long as the roads were closed, no fresh food was going to be coming in or out of the little town, and everyone had to share what they had.

Her legs were a lot shorter than his and he ended up holding her hand the rest of the way over, helping her step through the ever-deepening snow on the uneven terrain below. Twice he had prevented her from falling face first into the ground.

After visiting his Dad at the Inn, they ended up staying at his parents attached house for lunch, Anna jumping right in to help his Ma make sandwiches for everyone. Kristoff got a kick out of how well Anna just blended into the melee. There were at least four families sharing any space available in the little three-bedroom house and Anna wasted no time acting as a help host, getting juice for children and topping up coffee’s or waters for the adults, not bothered at all by the fact that there was barely any room to move around in the overcrowded kitchen.

Kristoff stood off in a corner, unable to stop watching her. There was something incredibly special about Anna and he suddenly hoped that he would have enough time to figure out exactly what it was. Less than twenty-four hours ago he was hoping beyond anything that this storm would let up as soon as possible so that he could go back to his normal life. Now he found himself glad that it was going to be at least a few days. Actually, it wouldn’t even bother him if it ended up being a week.

~ ~ ~

Despite the fact that Anna struggled in the deep snow, she had asked Kristoff to show her around town a little bit. The fresh air was invigorating and gave her something else to think about besides getting intimate with the big burly man.

“Well I can certainly see why you love your job. You were great with all those kids back there,” Kristoff smiled.

They were making their way slowly over to the big flat riverbed on the North side of the town while Anna told him all about being a pre-school teacher and how much she adored it.

“Thank you, Kristoff,” she blushed. “What about you? What do you do for a living?”

“I’m an engineer,” he said, grabbing her hand to help her over a downed tree.

“Oh really? That’s cool. Do you build things? Or design them?” Anna hoped down and let go of his hand even though she didn’t want to, then looked up into his confused face.

He was about to open his mouth when something apparently occurred to him. 

“Oh,” he chuckled, his face relaxing into an easy smile. “No, not that kind of engineer. I’m a locomotive engineer. I drive trains.”

“Oh. Oh!” Anna was suddenly filled with an odd giddy excitement she hadn’t felt in a very long time. She had never met a conductor before. “That is so cool! What is it like?”

He shrugged as they continued on their labouring walk. “To be honest, it’s kind of boring. But it is quiet… I have a lot of time with my thoughts. And it’s peaceful. I do get to see some absolutely stunning countryside.”

“I can imagine. Do you have any pictures by chance?”

Kristoff looked sideways over at her like he was a little taken aback by the request. Perhaps it was the first time anyone had asked to see them?

“Uh, I do, actually. I can show them to you, when we get back?”

“I would love that, Kristoff,” Anna said, taking a chance and slipping her arm through his bent elbow. His eyes slid over to hers again and Anna offered him a smile, hoping it wasn’t too bold or awkward. Much to her delight, he smiled quickly in return.

~ ~ ~

Kristoff found it about ten times harder to fall asleep than the night before and it was due to the fact that he had exactly one thing on his lusty mind…

Making love to a very naked Anna.

It was somewhere about halfway through dinner that he realized just how easy it would be to fall in love with her, and that he might already be most of the way there. She could do things that no one else had yet been able to, the most surprising of which, was to keep him engaged in conversation for more than an hour.

They had not stopped talking since their afternoon walk, in fact. Even throughout Anna helping with dinner, eating the dinner itself which made it take about three times longer than it normally took Kristoff to eat – not that he minded one little bit – and the entire rest of the evening while they did dishes, put on the tv for a bit and sat on the couch, until Anna finally yawned.

It was her fault, really, that he could not stop thinking about her. Her face went all soft when she thanked him for a wonderful day and again for taking her in. She had gotten so close to him, close enough that Kristoff thought perhaps she wanted him to kiss her.

Then before he could even decide to be bold and take that chance, she was wishing him a goodnight with a smile and a yawn.

Now he couldn’t help but think about what would have happened if he did kiss her.

He rolled to his side on the couch and grabbed his phone from the coffee table, opening the weather app. It looked like they were calling for two more days of heavy snow.

_Good,_ he thought, because he realized that he loved having Anna around and he did not want to see her leave.

\-------

This morning it was the unmistakable smell of pancakes. Anna’s belly rumbled greedily as she stretched and got out of Kristoff’s bed, tossing his spare pillow back where it belonged.

She felt rested and relaxed. It was because she had decided to take a but of a risky chance after her and Kristoff had bid each other goodnight. She waited a good while to make sure she heard no sound on the other side of the door before her fingers traced gently down her body and into the waist of her pyjama pants, thinking about every inch of Kristoff and imagining what he looked like naked and how if would feel if he was laying with her.

It was something she could no longer deny. That deep ache had been with her since they had gotten back from the walk and started to warm up in his little cabin, and she was tired of ignoring it. Her body needed the release otherwise she wasn’t going to be able to sleep a wink.

She pulled in a slow and silent breath as she started to rub slow circles over her clit. Above all else she had to be quiet, so she clamped her mouth shut and breathed deeply through her nose as she rubbed faster. She was so keyed up it took hardly any time to find that edge. She clasped Kristoff’s spare pillow to her face, letting out breathy exhales as her centre rolled with pleasure.

Afterwards she fell slack, savouring each little aftershock as her body melted into the mattress with relaxation. 

She fell asleep not long after and didn’t think she had barely moved an inch until the smell of breakfast work her.

This time when she emerged from the bedroom, Kristoff was leaning his back side against the edge of the counter, facing the rest of his little place and the door she was opening. His eyes shifted her way as soon as he heard the noise and he gave her a very natural smile.

“Good morning,” Anna chirped, her travel bag in hand.

“Morning,” he grinned. “How did you sleep?”

“Oh, wonderfully, thank you. Your bed is very comfortable.”

Anna took great delight in seeing his cheeks deepen in colour. 

“Glad you slept well.”

“I hope you slept well, too. I feel kind of bad forcing you to your couch.”

Anna knew there was certainly a way to remedy her guilt over taking his bed all to herself, but she wanted to see how the day was going to go before making another move. He had been so close last night to seeing her intentions, but the opportunity was missed, no matter how narrowly. The last thing Anna wanted to do was make things awkward during the remainder of her stay if she was misreading the subtle looks between them, so she moved on quickly before it got that way.

“I slept just fine,” he mumbled, then cleared his throat and spoke more clearly. “Breakfast will be ready in about ten, but take all the time you need,” he gestured with his head towards the bathroom.

“Thank you. Smells amazing by the way.”

He shrugged. “Sorry I didn’t have blueberries or something else. Hope you like chocolate chip pancakes.”

Anna paused at the bathroom door and looked back at him, giving him her flirtiest wink. “My favourite.”

~ ~ ~

Anna was in the shower and it was driving him insane. 

He could barely take his eyes off of her over breakfast. He was staring so much he worried that he was going to start creeping her out. Then again, she couldn’t stop staring back at him either. The only thing that prevented them from launching across the table and attacking each other, was the near constant stream of conversation between them. As much as Kristoff wanted to do things to her, he absolutely loved hearing her talk about her life. And he loved her delighted expression when he talked about his. 

Then after the dishes were done and put away, Anna had asked to use his shower. Of course he wasn’t going to say no, but now he was having a very, _very_ hard time reigning in his arousal at the thought of her naked soapy body. When she was finished, he had a half a mind to jump in the shower himself.

He paced the living room slowly, trying not to think about what was just on the other side of that bathroom door, wondering what they could do to occupy the day while they waited to hear word about the roads, when she emerged from the washroom.

He had given her two thick white towels, one of which was wrapped over her hair and the other which was wrapped around her body.

“Ugh, that felt so good! Thank you, Kristoff.”

She walked to his room like it was no big deal, then shut the door.

“I think,” he squeaked, shaking his head and clearing his throat, decision about whether or not to shower suddenly made for him. “I think I’ll jump in the shower now, if you’re all done with the bathroom?”

“Yup, all done!” her voice was so cheerful behind his bedroom door that he just now noticed wasn’t shut all the way against the door jam.

Blushing crimson he averted his eyes because he respected her too much to take a peek, but he rushed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped in no time and jumped in the still hot water, wasting no time in running his palm over himself. He became fully erect almost instantly with the image of her shapely freckled legs and bare shoulders still seared into his mind. 

He inhaled deeply, not daring to let out a sound at the pleasure that rocked through him as he came with his legs taught under him and his free hand bracing himself against the wall of the shower. It took a few more calming breathes to get his bearings back and quickly finish his shower so that Anna would not suspect that he had been up to anything indecent, even if it was his own home.

He soaped his body and shampooed his hair in record time, and was wrapping the towel around his waist when he realized that, like a dumbass, he didn’t bring any clean clothes into the bathroom with him.

The jeans and t-shirt on the bathroom floor were a far cry from filthy, but he had slept in them and hated putting worn clothes on his clean body. 

He cracked the bathroom door and looked out into his little cabin. “Anna?”

“Oh, right here,” she called, emerging from his room, now dressed, and giving him a curious look as he peeked out of the bathroom door.

“Are you finished, in my room? I forgot to grab clean clothes…”

“Oh!” Her eyes widened. “Yes, by all means. Even if I wasn’t done you could kick me out,” she laughed, sounding a little nervous. “It’s your house.”

“Thanks,” he smiled back, straightening up and opening the bathroom door all the way.

If Anna was trying to keep her reaction measured, she was failing miserably. Her mouth opened, jaw becoming slack and her eyes, already open and wide, travelled the length of him.

Kristoff could not help but grin to himself as he walked to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He was sure Anna was still agape and he had to laugh, liking to get a little tit for tat with how she had tempted him earlier.

Now that the intense physical attraction they seemed to have for each other was apparently out in the open, he wondered exactly how this day was going to go, but more importantly, how it was going to end.

~ ~ ~

Anna was winning when the television blinked out and the house became silent and dark.

Kristoff grumbled as he lumbered to his feet from the low sofa. 

“Power,” he sighed. “Had a feeling that was going to happen sooner or later.”

“Power? As in electricity?” Anna asked, tossing the now useless controller onto the floor in front of the television stand.

“Uh huh,” Kristoff nodded as he walked to the back door just off his kitchen and slipped on some boots.

“So… power, as in out? No heat or light?”

“’Fraid so.” He stepped out onto the stoop and out of Anna’s field of vision except for one booted foot holding the door open. He came back inside with an armful of wood and she understood what was going on. Anna saw the little wood stove the first night he had brought her over, but she knew he must also have electric heat because it hadn’t been lit since she had been there and the house was nice and warm.

“Can I help?”

Kristoff looked over at her with that sexy little lop-sided smile. 

“Nah, I got this. Just going to bring in some wood and I’ll light the fire when we need it.” He straightened to his full height and paused a moment. “Actually, why don’t you look through my desk drawers for some playing cards? That’ll be a good way to pass the time.”

Anna nodded, trying not to think about what would be an even better way to pass the time, and got up to do as he requested while he went out for more wood. There were three decks in the first drawer she looked in. Grabbing one, she was just about to shut the drawer when she noticed a very young version of Kristoff looking up at her. 

It was a photograph. Anna gently fished it out from under the other decks of cards and notebooks to look at it. 

He looked so different, arm hanging over the shoulders of an equally young-looking man with chestnut hair and a wide smile. Anna imagined them both to be around high-school aged, maybe a little younger. They looked so happy and carefree. The photo was taken in front of the Inn, and Anna could imagine Bulda being the one behind the camera to capture the moment. There was something about the young men’s smiles that was so nostalgic even though this memory meant absolutely nothing to her. She wondered what it meant to Kristoff.

Anna suddenly felt his presence behind her.

“That’s my best buddy, Sven.”

His voice was so soothing and rich, his breath warm and inviting against her neck, so very close to her ear. Her spine shivered involuntarily by his closeness.

Anna turned and looked up, heart speeding up from to their proximity. 

“High school?”

He nodded, his eyes hooded. “Just before we graduated, actually.”

“Where did you go to school? I didn’t see one in town…”

He chuckled. “Isn’t one. We went to Golden. Sven is there right now actually, visiting his girlfriend when he got trapped out of town. He lives a few houses over.”

“Is that who you were texting a bit earlier today? I half wondered if it was your Ma or someone else.”

Kristoff nodded. “Nah, my Ma only calls me. It was Sven. I told him I had some very wonderful company and couldn’t talk.”

Anna’s face burst into flame. Kristoff inched his face closer to hers, letting out a little sigh that felt wonderful on Anna’s hot cheeks. He looked like he was going to go for it and kiss her and holy shit did she want him to kiss her.

Then a phone was ringing and he suddenly blinked as if he was coming out of a trance.

Kristoff sighed. “That can only be one person,” he muttered and walked over to where his phone was sitting on the coffee table.

“Hi Ma,” he sighed into the phone.

Anna couldn’t take her eyes off of him. She had come so close… so close to finally feeling what it would be like to be kissed by him. Her heart was galloping away in her chest.

“Of course, I have enough wood, what do you take me for… oh he is, is he? Alright, I’ll be right over.”

Kristoff shoved the phone in his jeans pocket after he hung up and Anna watched every single one of his movements intently – the way the action pulled down on the waist of the pants and the sifting of the fabric around what was concealed between his legs.

_Oooooh mama…_

Kristoff offered her an apologetic shrug.

“Someone needs some help?” Anna offered with a gentle smile, shaking off yet another mental image of naked Kristoff.

He nodded, smiling in kind. 

“My Dad is making sure everyone has enough wood for the night and there are a couple of homes that need a bit. He has a splitter so everyone brings over the bigger deadfall they haven’t dealt with yet.”

Another sigh, heavier this time. “I’ll get a fire started and you can just hang out here. No need to try and occupy yourself while-”

“I would actually love to come.”

Kristoff just looked at her for a moment before he gave her a tender smile. “Alright,” his voice was soft. “That would be nice.”

Anna did not miss the way his eyes lingered on hers, or the way they passed ever so briefly to her lips before he turned away to grab his winter gear.

~ ~ ~

“That back bedroom does get a little cold when the heat it out.”

He didn’t know what else to say. He was absolutely smitten with her and he honestly didn’t know how to approach it anymore.

It was something about watching her help with the wood. Her willingness to chip in and run the log splitter after a quick lesson from his Dad so that Kristoff could concentrate on using the chopping block and his Dad could then distribute the firewood.

He could barely take his eyes off her when he wasn’t making sure he wasn’t going to chop his foot off. Forget the intense physical attraction, the fact the conditions were perfect for two young, good-looking and single people to make the best of the situation, or the way that the air was thick between them with what he could only call _desperation_ , he had some very real and deep feelings for her and he was going to try to make her understand that this wasn’t something that would be a one-time thing for him.

Not anymore.

The problem was that his dick was doing the majority of the thinking at the moment, making that point almost moot.

“How cold, exactly?”

Kristoff swallowed. Her eyes, in only the light from the fire in the small stove, were mesmerising. 

“Pretty cold. It’s my own fault. I know the insulation in all the outside walls need replacing. Not to mention these old windows. That’s where most of the heat escapes. I’ve been picking away at needs to be done but there’s always something that seems to need attention before I get to the things that’ll help with the heating and cooling…”

His voice dropped away, realizing that he was rambling and the look that Anna was giving him. There was a curiosity in her gaze, but also that thing that made him want to kiss her more than anything.

“I’m sure I’ll be okay. Unless you have another suggestion,” she breathed.

There was no way in hell he was missing the signs she was giving him. But damn his heart for getting in the way. All the time they had spent together, all the talking they had done in the last few days, all the time she was in his very presence, he had never once felt like she was a burden. He enjoyed having her around, he enjoyed having her stay at his place, he enjoyed….

Well, hell, he was in love with her. But he was a sad and lonely guy who lived in a town of almost one hundred and drove trains for a living. It was no mystery why he felt so strongly about her and certainly the same for why someone like her from a big city wouldn’t think twice about developing anything besides physical feelings for a person such as him.

The math just didn’t work.

Hence the dilemma with the way she was looking at him. It was hilarious, really, how badly he had wanted her and now that she was giving him all the signs, he couldn’t go through with it because he couldn’t deal with the aftermath of her leaving and never seeing her again.

“I’ll be just fine, Kristoff.”

Her smile was suddenly hard to read. There was disappointment but a lot of other things in it that he couldn’t place. He wished he had been able to think of something to say amidst his spinning mind. Now she was a little sullen and he hated it.

Acting impulsively, he stood up and went to his bedroom.

“You won’t be cold, Anna,” was all he could think to say.

He pulled the comforter and the sheet off the bed then reached down and hefted the mattress on its side. He dragged it into the living room and leaned it against the wall while he cleared the coffee table out of the way. With the floor clear he plopped the mattress down right in the middle of the living room floor, taking up almost all of the free walking space, and went back into the bedroom to retrieve the bedding and the pillows. 

Kristoff made the bed as well as he could being on the floor, feeling her eyes on him the entire time, then finally dared to look at her.

There was complete reverence in her gaze. It startled him and it stirred something so deep inside of him, that even if he couldn’t deal with the fact that when this was over and he would probably never see her again, whatever was so primal between them was about to happen.

She stood from the couch slowly, her eyes never leaving his. 

“Kristoff,” she breathed, chest heaving with anticipation.

“Anna,” was all he could manage in response before he took two big steps over the mattress, pulled her against him, and kissed her like his life depended on it.

~ ~ ~

Anna was so glad Kristoff kissed her, that he was still kissing her, and Oh God did it ever feel good when he kissed her there! He was an incredible kisser, but it was not enough.

“I need more,” Anna growled.

Kristoff pulled his mouth from her collarbone and looked at her with a mixture of passion and curiosity. Anna started pulling off her sweater and he understood, helping her get it off her head, pausing to remove his own shirt as Anna slid off her bra. The break in contact was too much for both of them and they dove for each other again.

Kristoff’s mouth was back on hers, his hands sliding up and down her bare back, caressing her sides, pulling her closer as his kisses deepened and became more desperate… it was doing things to her she could not fathom. Anna wanted it to go on forever, but at the same time she needed _more._

She pulled form his lips but did not need to tell him. He was already reaching between them and undoing the button and zipper on her jeans. His big hands went to her waist and slid down, taking her pants and underwear with them as he leaned in to kiss her again, seemingly unable to keep his mouth from hers.

Anna kicked the garments away when they landed at her feet, giving a loud moan as his hands trailed upward against the back of her thighs and onto her ass. He squeezed, giving her a moan of his own, and pulled her against him.

She could feel his erection between his pants and once again, felt the desperate need for more. Not breaking their kiss, she stepped back just enough to slide her hands between them and return the favour of liberating him of his pants and underwear. 

His clothing landed at his feet and before he had a chance to kick them away, Anna had her palm on his hard cock, pressing it against his body and slowly caressing up and down. His lips stopped moving against hers and when Anna pulled back to look at him his eyes were wide and dark with passion. 

“Can we lay down?” 

He nodded and finally kicked his clothing away as he moved to slide into the bed with Anna. As soon as they were side by side Kristoff paused, looking down at her with such admiration that it made her heart ache. He looked like he might be about to say something, then Anna could see the moment he decided not to and he dipped his head down to kiss her again.

It started with caressing each other’s naked skin as they kissed. Anna knew she had a petite frame but Kristoff’s size against her and his large hands that seemed to swallow up entire parts of her, made her feel even smaller. It was wonderful.

Currently, one of those big hands was covering her breast and squeezing gently as his kisses shifted down her neck, sending delightful shivers down her spine. She adored his touch and wanted it in more intimate places.

All she had to do was whine ‘please’ and he understood. 

His hand went to the inside of her thigh, his palm hot and firm as he pulled it upward to where she wanted it. She pulled in a small gasp when he stroked her opening, almost in a teasing way, before a pair of strong fingertips rested on her clit.

The movement, the pressure… all of it was perfect. Anna let out a cry of relief, arching her back as pleasure spiked through her. It was incredible and it would bring her to climax… but once again, she needed something else.

“Kristoff,” she breathed, “I need-”

Her words cut off as soon as she felt one of his fingers push slowly into where she absolutely needed to be touched right now.

“Yes,” she gasped. “Oh God, yes.”

Kristoff obliged by working in a second finger, stroking that part inside of her that no man had ever been able to find before. Anna reached out blindly and fumbled her hand between their bodies, needing to touch him back. 

He shifted so that she could and when she found his erection, she wasted no time in gripping him firmly and moving her hand up and down.

He groaned, his touch on her faltering almost to a stop. Anna grinned up at him when he looked down at her. He must have taken that as a challenge because he resumed his previous movements, only quicker this time.

It was time for Anna’s hand to falter. 

They touched each other desperately, until it became too much for Anna. 

“Kristoff, stop.”

His fingers slid from her immediately and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. “You’re so close, Anna,” he said between kisses.

Didn’t she know it. Her centre was hot and twitching with anticipation. “I just want it to be with you inside of me,” she said, breathless as she moved, pushing him on his back and crawling over him.

His eyes looked almost black in the fading light. They would have to light another fire when they were done with the one between them. 

Anna straddled his waist and grabbed the base of his cock. It throbbed in her palm and Anna was glad that he was close too. The sudden thought of climaxing with him gave her a deep sense of gratification, and she positioned herself with him and slowly slid down.

He moaned as she did and his hands came up and caressed her breasts before sliding down her sides then to her hips as she started to move against him. God, she was close. Closer than he was. When she felt herself approaching the tipping point she stopped and reached behind her to massage his balls.

“Anna,” he breathed. “That feels so good.”

Anna caressed him for a few moments before she started moving again slowly, then a little faster, letting the sensation build up again. She could feel him tighten under her but still not _there_ yet. She stopped again, willing her pleasure to calm for a moment. Kristoff knew what was going on and remained still under her. If he moved in any way there would be no way to stop it.

When it subsided, she caressed him once more, this time running her palms all over his broad chest and defined abs. The man was a specimen. 

Kristoff moved then, gripping her hips a little firmer to move her. She went with him, finding the rhythm he wanted. Her back straightened and arched, her head falling back as she rode him.

Then all of the sudden that hot feeling of release was starting to unravel within her when his hands pulled her down tightly flush to him and she felt his cock start to pulse against her quivering centre. She cried out, body rolling and pulsing with his, relishing in every single second of their combined orgasms.

When it was over, she flopped down on his chest, resting for a moment before sliding off of him and down his side to lay on her back.

They lay side by side on the mattress on the floor, staring at the ceiling, catching their breath and relishing in the euphoric experience. Neither of them said anything for a while as they listened to each calm down into easy fully satisfied breathing.

“Oh my God, that was so good,” Anna sighed, breaking the long silent moment. “That was amazing, Kristoff.”

“Yeah?” He moved to prop himself up on an elbow to look down at her with that smirk of his.

“Ohhh yeah,” Anna grinned.

“Are you ready for round two?”

Anna’s eyes widened. “Round two?”

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her. “You don’t think I’m just a one trick pony, do you?”

Anna pinched her bottom lip in her teeth and shook her head.

“You ready then?”

She nodded with a grin, giddy and tingly all over.

“Good, because I can go all night.”

Before Anna could squeal with delight, Kristoff kissed her.

\------

Anna felt the mattress move as Kristoff got out of the bed. Immediately she wanted his warmth back but she was just so tired she couldn’t find the strength to open her eyes. She fell back asleep within minutes.

She heard him moving quietly about his place while she dozed off and on. She wanted to get up to see what he was doing but every time she rolled over, she found herself to be too comfortable and slipped back into sleep. 

Anna had no idea how long it had gone on for, when Kristoff finally slipped back into the bed, pulling her close against his body. He had put on some sweatpants and Anna immediately made him take them off then hooked her naked leg over his.

She was lulled to sleep once more by his steady breathing.

When she finally woke for good, she cursed herself for being so tired. Well, technically it was Kristoff’s fault. She had never been with a man before who was able to get aroused more than once in one night, let alone three times. He had simply worn her out.

Kristoff hadn’t moved a muscle since slipping back into bed.

“What time is it?” Anna muttered, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Almost noon,” he said softly.

Anna could hear a frown in his voice. She looked up at him only to be taken aback by the melancholy in his beautiful brown eyes.

“Kristoff… what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said and leaned over to kiss her nose. “The power is back on, I have a breakfast sandwich made for you, and… they have the road open.”

Anna suddenly understood the reason for the sadness he was trying to hide. It made her sad too.

Kristoff cleared his throat gently. “They only managed to open one lane to get people out of the valley and there is already a pretty big line-up. Once they can get everyone who’s trapped here out, they are closing it again for more avalanche control.”

Anna suddenly realized that she hadn’t felt trapped at all. Maybe at first when she was at the visitor centre wondering what on earth she was going to do, but not since being with Kristoff. Not once did she even think about the fact that she was stuck in his town with no way in or out.

A sense of deep relief washed through her at finally understanding the feelings that had been blossoming inside of her ever since she had met Kristoff. She was in love with him, and there was no way she was getting in that line of vehicles.

“Well, I’ll have to eat breakfast before I leave. That won’t leave me enough time.”

“It’s already made and I’m keeping it warm in the oven, you’ll have time.”

Kristoff’s smile was still sad, not understanding what she was getting at.

“But I also promised your Ma I would see her before I left. They will probably have the road re-closed by then.”

He shook his head, “They’ll make sure they can get everyone through, Anna. They won’t just reclose it without notice because they can only get the road back to Alberta open. The people who have to head West will have to take that insanely long detour down South, so they are going to do a sweep to make sure everyone who needs to get through, can.”

Anna feigned a yawn. “Still, I am pretty tired. It would probably be pretty dangerous of me to get behind the wheel, being so sleepy and all.”

Kristoff simply stared at her, swallowing thickly at finally realizing what she was saying. The hope she now saw in his eyes almost killed her. Clearly, this had meant a lot to him too and that made Anna’s heart soar.

“Well, that would be dangerous,” he said slowly, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Um hmmmm,” Anna nodded. “Better safe than sorry, right?”

“Right.”

Anna stretched her arms above her head, leaving her eyes glued to his. “I guess I had better stay then and I’ll just have to wait until they re-open the roads for good.”

“Could be a few more days,” Kristoff’s eyes fell to her lips as he whispered.

“As long as you’re okay having me here for longer…” Anna inched her face closer to his.

Kristoff’s answer was to close the distance to her lips and kiss her.

>>>>>>

_When Kristoff pulled back from that kiss, he told Anna that he loved her. She grinned and told him she loved him too, then put her lips back on his. They spent the remainder of that day making love, cuddling and talking. The RCMP came by to see if anyone in the house needed to get through and Kristoff and Anna both blushed deeply and said that no, no one in the house had any intent to go anywhere._

_Kristoff’s Ma called later in the evening to see if Anna had left and was wholly unsurprised to learn that she was going to stay until they re-opened the roads again. Bulda admitted to Kristoff that she could tell in the way they looked at each other that there was something deep and meaningful going on._

_The next day they went to the now empty Inn and had dinner with Cliff and Bulda. The old couple could not stop beaming at their son and his lovely new girlfriend._

_That night, after making passionate love, Kristoff and Anna decided they would both move. It wouldn’t be fair to ask Kristoff to move to a big city and it would be equally unfair to ask Anna to give up the job she loved so much to move to a small town with no school. They agreed that between either Banff, Golden, possibly even Revelstoke, wherever Anna could get a job teaching pre-school would be where they would live and make their home together._

_It happened for them five months later. It was hard to be apart as they both wrapped up parts of their lives to move, but Anna was accepted to teach in Banff - secretly the place she was hoping for – and they found themselves a little starter house. It needed a little work but they could both afford it and it was perfect. Kristoff was even able to keep his place in Field, thinking it could be their getaway cabin. It would have been hard to sell anyway._

_The first night in their house, mattress on the floor of the living room like it was the first time they made love, Kristoff admitted that he was happy she got a job in Banff because of all the places it was his favourtie. Anna just smiled and told him how perfect her was. He blushed, then kissed her._

_Kristoff continued to drive trains for a year, then grew too tired of the time he was away from Anna. All he seemed to be able to think about when he was on the tracks was getting back to her. It was a serious pay-cut, but he found a job in town pumping gas. He didn’t care because he got to have lunches with Anna almost every day and got to go home early to her at the end of his shift._

_They were in heaven._

_Over the next year Kristoff built up a home-business making furniture while he worked at the gas station. Thanks to Anna’s very clever social media marketing, he started to get orders from all over North America. That winter he quit his job to work in their little garage workshop fulltime._

_Kristoff proposed to Anna the following Spring and they got married that Summer in the Banff Springs hotel. It was a joyous affair with all their family and friends. Kristoff and Anna agreed it was the best day of their lives._

_Then they had their first child the year after; the new best day of their lives._

_When Anna became pregnant as their daughter turned one, they moved into a bigger house with a bigger garage for Kristoff’s ever-growing business that was now getting orders from overseas._

_Their son came into the world and it was again one of those absolutely best days they could ever imagine._

_Over the next few years Kristoff managed to open up a shop downtown and hired a team of people to make his designs that were still in demand all over the globe. Anna still adored working with her preschool kids. Whenever she saw a former pupil on the street, weather it was a year past or five, she always remembered their name. Kristoff found that very special about his beautiful wife._

_Anna and Kristoff often reminisced about the happiness they found with each other, and never more so than in the winter when big heavy flakes of snow started falling, reminding them both of the reason that brought them together. Those were the nights they savoured most, always making love and falling asleep naked under the covers, ready for whatever the next day was going to bring them._

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true story. Some highway travellers were trapped in that small town for a couple days and everyone came together to share fresh food and lodging. This was quite a few years ago now, probably over a decade.
> 
> (written for Kristanna Smut week 2020 on tumblr)


End file.
